


Poisonous Love - A Fanfiction

by volvagiia



Category: Rio 2
Genre: Bird, F/M, Frog - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Interspecies Sex, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volvagiia/pseuds/volvagiia
Summary: After the events of Rio 2, Nigel is dragged into the forest by Gabi. This illustrious story continues what happens????? Enjoy!!
Relationships: Nigel/Gabi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Poisonous Love - A Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for laughs. Thanks! ⭐️

As the blistering heat of the Amazon sun beats down on our toxic lovers, nothing could beat the hot passionate heat of their love. Nigel dragged across the sticky dirt of the jungle floor, his blush raw tummy rubbed against the dank ground. Gabi pulling him with a firm sticky grip, passion in her eyes, lust in her gut. “Where are we going, Gabi? GABI?!” Squawked Nigel. Gabi giggled to herself....sexually. “Oh, my Nigey Poo, you look so hot without your shirt on.” She flipped him over on his back. He ruffled his fucked up wings, “I say! The collar stays on!!” A bountiful red rocket emerged from Nigel’s groin. “Oh you sure put the cock in cockatoo. And now you will put the cock in me!”  
Nigel’s saggy pink eye area spread with his eyes as Gabi used her own slick to lube herself and slide Nigel’s throbbing avian rod into her breeding hole. Gabi’s froggy lips puckered and purred as she felt all her vital organs pressed against her inner wall. “My word!” he moaned, feeling his cock in such an exotic place, feeling a phantasmic phenomenon. Gabi slide and spun around on Nigel’s most magical of ruby red friends. Nigel felt a euphoric sense as he sputtered little moans in a half assed British accent. “G-Gabi, I can’t...” He sputtered, grabbing on to two tree branches weakly. Gabi giggled as she bounced full pogo stick style on his protruding pecker. “Oh, do it Nigey. Fill me with your bird seed!” With a throaty moan Nigel’s sperm filled Gabi so fast that she flew off and into the air, hole still full of future froggy-bird hybrid possibilities.  
“GABI, I GOT YOU!” Nigel stumbled to his talonious feet to catch his free falling lover. Landing safely in his feathery arms, Gabi looked a Nigel sweetly, still oozing from her froggy hole. “Oh Nigey,” she whispered, “let’s go again!” He gave a soft chuckle and pressed his beak on her forehead. “Perhaps tomorrow darling.” He cooed as he carried her off into the Amazonian sunset.


End file.
